<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亲吻前三秒 by PsycheCarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285104">亲吻前三秒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr'>PsycheCarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana死死地盯着眼前的人，他的手还覆在她的手上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>亲吻前三秒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-ooc段子。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana死死地盯着眼前的人，他的手还覆在她的手上。人类温热的体温是存在的，和那块金属制的表形成对比。她不敢眨眼。眼前的一切是如此真实又虚幻，也许眨一下眼就要消失掉，失去了，不存在的，只是一个莫名其妙的幻想。</p><p>于是就像是叛逆般地，她飞快地眨了一下眼。只是眨一下，如果消失了，醒来也好。但如果这不是幻想，眨过眼后面前的爱人便不会消失，那就是神赐的礼物，是天降的奇迹。是有人听见了她小声的祈祷，是有人愿意终结她的痛苦。</p><p>而面前的人果然没有消失。他的身体微微前倾，手上的力道加重了，湛蓝清澈的眸子里同时藏着坚定和迷茫。Diana原本就不常参加这类聚会，更加少见在他人面前露出什么破绽。她知道自己此时肯定像是僵住一般站在房子中间，呆呆地盯着眼前的人，全然没有平时英气的形象。但她也懒得管那些可恶的玩意儿了。真正重要的东西就在眼前，就在对面，离她咫尺之遥，不，已经几乎要脸对脸地碰上了。不知是谁先靠近的，也许双方都靠近了。</p><p>这是真的，是她的爱人，这是Steve。是半个世纪前驾驶飞机离她而去的男孩，他一点儿都没变，金发碧眼的样子。她太想念他了，她恨不得把对方揉进自己身体里，永远不要分开。</p><p>他们亲吻起来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>